User blog:Annacaza/The Proper Page Formats
With the recent surge in new editors here, I think that it's time to lay down the proper formatting that has been set, because I've noticed that they are being manipulated by new editors. These formats have been approved by an admin of the wiki. I'm getting sick of having to constantly revert edits made with good intentions that don't follow format. Proper Language A lot of you have this mindset that everything in the game should be capitalized. You DO NOT need to capitalize items, buildings, or ANYTHING THAT IS NOT AN ISLAND. This is not "grammar", it is actually bad grammar. For help with what needs to be capitalized and what doesn't, please click here. Picture Requirements If your picture has a cursor, your avatar visible, or pretty much a "raw" screenshot (uploaded right after you took it with no prior editing), it WILL be replaced with a proper, cropped photo. 'The Generic Page' This category is what most pages on the wiki fall under. Examples of properly formatted pages: *Cart *Quarry *Catapult The first thing that should be on any page is the info box. This means that when you are editing in "Visual" mode, you should see a little jigsaw piece as the first thing on the page. If in "Source" mode, the infobox code should be at the top. The generic info box code is as follows. *The next thing, under the info box code, is the introductory sentence. This sentence should ALWAYS be stated like this, no exceptions. A(n) Page Name here is an item/building/tool/etc in Survival 303. *Italic text are things that can be changed, but do not put italics in the actual sentence. Overview This is where you describe the thing that you are talking about. Don't include things already mentioned in the infobox (except uses, you can expand on those), otherwise it makes it look hacked together and childish. Don't include random inventions, or use first-person text. Do not "double-link" anything in a page, as it makes it look bad. There is no limit as to how long this can be. *Extra headings are not needed, and will often get deleted. "Trivia" and "Slideshow" headings are FINE. "Recipes", "Details", "Other", etc, are NOT, and will most likely be removed. The reason for this is that everything should fit under "Overview". If it doesn't, don't include it, as it probably doesn't belong. 'Island Pages' Examples of properly formatted island pages: *Crescent Island *Overhang Bay *Magma Island Island Name is an island in Survival 303. Overview Explain things about the island. Same rules as the overview in the above section. Survival Tips Use this to write short survival tips about living on the island, but be careful to not write a full guide on it. Pros and Cons Pros Positive things that come from living on the island Cons Negative things that come for living on the island '"Raw" Food Items' Examples of properly formatted raw food items (meaning natural resource) *Apple *Berry *Corn Other than the change in infobox formatting, the layout is the same as the generic page. 'Crafted Food Items' Coming soon 'Natural Resources' Coming soon 'Skills Pages' Coming soon 'Animals' Coming soon 'Comunal Pages' Coming soon '''Event NPC Pages’’' Coming soon If you have any questions, or need something clarified, please ask in the comments, or on my message wall (preferred, because I can get a notification) Category:Blog posts